Homo Alter Ego Biographie de Narcissa Malefoy
by Dylan Imphirial Calvin
Summary: Rien ne manque aux funérailles des riches. Juste des gens qui les regrettent". Narcissa Malefoy. Grande oubliée de l'histoire. L'une des figurantes dont on ne connait ni le passé ni l'avenir. Un décor abandonné. Mais tout a un début et une fin.


Bon ben voilà, je me lance ... Un peu forcé, un peu autonome ...

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Les publications seront, je l'espère, fréquentes, malgré ce cher baccalauréat qui se rapproche dangereusement.

Je prévois une scène de viol - eeeh oui, pas toujours rose la vie des aristo" - qui ne sera pas forcément racontée de façon explicite mais dont on comprendra les détails ... Âmes sensibles, donc, remplacez ce passage par un documentaire sur la langouste.

Je me suis mis à penser au personnage de Narcissa en écoutant plusieurs musiques. Mon imagination est immédiatement partie dans ses délires - que je ne parviens pas toujours à suivre - et voilà où on en est.

En fait, cette fanfiction est un cadeau. Un cadeau un peu particulier pour l'un des êtres humains qui a chamboulé ma vie ... Eh ouais, 18 ans, ma vieille.

– ENFANCE –

Son premier cri, et sans doute son dernier, eut lieu par une nuit d'octobre pluvieuse, de ces averses lourdes et bruyantes qui laissent les cours de châteaux lessivées et bruissantes. Elle ne resta que peu de temps dans l'immense chambre de maîtres tendue de velours noir et violet, mais ses yeux d'un bleu pur déjà insolents eurent le temps d'apercevoir le vaste lit couvert de draps blancs et de taches de sang. Immédiatement lavée et langée, elle fut amenée sans plus tarder dans un couffin en bois sombre à l'intérieur capitonné, où on l'abandonna définitivement à une nourrice sénile et austère. Pas de baiser sur le front, pas de tendres câlins ni de larmes : il y avait une fierté à conserver en toute occasion, chez les Black. Lord Black prit très à cœur son rôle de patriarche aristocratique : soulagé par l'accouchement – non pas qu'il eut été particulièrement éprouvé par l'état nerveux de toute la maison : il s'était enfermé dans son bureau dès les premières contractions pour regarder avec une lassitude soupirante la pluie détremper les pelouses de son parc – il demanda à fêter la naissance de sa fille – la fin des hurlements de sa femme, en fait – avec l'un des sherry bouchonnés qui trainait encore dans les caves vides. Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé – immense impudence – de couper le cordon ombilical imbibé de sang – un nouveau protocole – il avait répondu à travers la porte qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel déplacement, et que si l'on avait besoin d'outils tranchants, on pourrait en trouver aux cuisines. Une semaine plus tard, l'état de son épouse ne s'améliorant pas, il fut contraint d'envoyer un hibou à l'hôpital privé de Ste Doethie, demandant que les deux infirmières qu'ils avait renvoyées le soir de l'accouchement lui soient à nouveau dépêchées afin de rapatrier Lady Black et ses effets vers un milieu plus stérile que l'humide manoir. Lorsque Narcissa – c'est ainsi qu'elle avait été baptisée, à la hâte, par la nourrice à laquelle son père avait aussi délégué cette tâche – revit sa mère, elle était toujours couchée et bien plus pâle.

Le retour de Lady Black eut lieu deux ans plus tard. Allongée dans une civière, on la présenta à la petite fille à laquelle on avait enfilé une lange sombre et couverte de dentelles. Cette dernière, après avoir regardé, intriguée, le visage amaigri aux joues cavées, se détourna pour regarder un moineau qui sautillait non loin de l'ambulance volante. Une soirée de diète et quelques coups de martinets lui apprirent qu'on conservait une certaine retenue face à un mort, qui en l'occurrence était en plus sa génitrice. Le même soir, on lui offrit pour seuls jouets les doux noms d' « ingrate » et de « petite oie stupide ». Elle en fit bon usage et lorsque, deux jours après, on mit en terre la regrettée Lady, elle resta face au trou béant qui avait été fait au fond du parc, sans presque cligner des yeux, ses minuscules poings serrés et ses lèvres figées dans une neutralité impassible, jusqu'à ce que la terre eut été entièrement replacée par les coups de baguette de fossoyeurs pressés. En plus de découvrir qu'une femme autre que la nourrice aux mains sèches et aux seins broyés était censée avoir une place importante dans sa vie, elle fit connaissance avec son père, qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçu jusque là, mais aussi avec sa sœur, une dénommée Bellatrix dont elle n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir où deux mains potelées agrippaient le bord du berceau, le faisant basculer face à un visage pâle, au regard dédaigneux et à la bouche pulpeuse, dominé par une épaisse chevelure sombre et bouclée.

- Alors, t'es ma sœur ?

Bellatrix regardait sans ciller, l'air légèrement hautain, le bambin qui se tenait sagement assis devant elle et qui, la bouche légèrement humide, dardait d'immenses yeux bleus dans la direction de cette gamine qui venait de s'accroupir pour lui parler.

- Tu parles pas, hein ?

Le bébé regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant à comprendre. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, se rendant compte qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui, puis contempla d'un air embarrassé la figure ronde et pâle qui lui faisait face.

- T'as bien raison. T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

De ses yeux sombres aux paupières déjà lourdes, elle indiqua la tombe encore fraîche, furoncle de terre au milieu du jardin à la taille parfaite, autour de laquelle s'affairaient quelques domestiques soucieux de donner bonne impression au maître de maison, qui quant à lui était sorti de son bureau pour l'occasion. Sur le balcon. Il y avait fait étendre un drapé noir et se tenait, immobile dans son costume neuf, les deux mains appuyées sur la balustrade de pierre ouvragée.

- Il pleure. A cause de toi.

Bellatrix avait raison. L'aristocratie avait ses règles, et même le jour d'un enterrement il fallait rester dans la mesure la plus stricte possible. On ne percevait donc de la souffrance – pourtant bien réelle – du Lord que les quelques tressaillements qui agitaient sa silhouette malingre.

- Tu peux être fière de toi … Regardes-moi tout ce bazar … Franchement.

Elle laissa son regard errer dans le salon d'hiver dans lequel elles se tenaient, et dont les grandes portes vitrées, béantes, vomissaient et réingurgitaient un flot continuel de bourgeois et de nobles vêtus de noir, qui venaient laisser des traces de leur présence sur l'énorme grimoire vierge qui gisait sur une table drapée de rouge, à défaut de pouvoir présenter leurs condoléances artificielles au Lord, trop bouleversé.

- Il faut bien vous soutenir, mes enfants, dans des moments de souffrance tel que celui que vous vivez.

Une vieille Lady venait de s'avancer dans leur direction, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ses domestiques. Bellatrix, qui lui tournait le dos, fit ni une ni deux et se mordit la langue. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder leur interlocutrice, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

- Melody Crabbe, annonça la Lady. Vous êtes …

- Be...be...llatrix …

- … Black. Ma pauvre enfant.

La brune jouait son rôle à la perfection. Elle semblait ne plus parvenir à arrêter les sanglots qui faisaient trembler tout son corps. Pourtant, elle parvenait à rester sobre dans sa détresse, à pleurer tout en faisant semblant d'essayer de se retenir. Narcissa, quand à elle, croyant à un nouveau jeu de sa sœur, laissa échapper un petit rire. Apparemment outrée, la Lady se pencha à sa hauteur.

- Et j'imagine que cette insolente est Narcissa … La perte d'une personne si chère devrait être compensée par l'arrivée d'un individu tout aussi charmant. Mais nous avons sous nos yeux une exception. On dit que les humains n'ont pas de valeur, mais j'espère que la vôtre, ma pauvre Bellatrix, saura rehausser celle, imperceptible, de votre sœur.

Et, relevant ses jupons noirs, elle se redressa, jeta un regard torve à Narcissa avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir posé des yeux emplis de tendresse et de compréhension sur une Bellatrix qui gémissait, cachant sa bouche de ses doigts tremblants. Dès qu'elle eut quitté les environs, Bellatrix s'arrêta avant de tourner vers sa cadette un visage éclairé par un énorme sourire goguenard.

Bellatrix était en tous points meilleure qu'elle. C'était sans doute un point de vue objectif puisqu'il venait de leur père. Bellatrix avait déjà sa baguette. Bellatrix avait été admise dans un pensionnat pour jeunes sorcières dans le sud de l'Ecosse, d'où elle revenait quelques fois pas mois, portant des carnets de notes remplis de louanges professorales. Bellatrix savait ce qu'il convenait de faire et ce qu'il ne convenait pas de faire. Bellatrix était docile avec ceux qu'il fallait flatter – qu'elle reconnaissait immédiatement parmi les invités de la maison – et savait se faire respecter des domestiques – c'était très souvent elle qui maniait le martinet face à la nourrice. Bellatrix plaisait aux rares membres de la famille qui passaient parfois au manoir. Bellatrix avait de beaux yeux marrons, profonds. Et la chevelure bouclée et épaisse de Lady Black. Et avantage incontestable, Bellatrix, elle, n'avait pas tué leur mère. Ça aussi, Lord Black le rappelait souvent. Lorsqu'il laissait entrer celle qu'il appelait « milady » dans son bureau – un privilège auquel même feu Lady Black n'avait pas eu accès. Lorsqu'il lui réservait la place d'honneur à la grande table de la salle manger. Lorsqu'il lui offrait les derniers jouets sorciers à la mode. Lorsqu'il la choisissait pour l'accompagner dans les garden-parties durant lesquelles il la présentait à d'éminents sorciers. Narcissa ne fut pas laissée à l'abandon pour autant : son éducation n'en fut que plus stricte. Ainsi, lorsqu'on félicitait Bellatrix pour sa bonne conduite et on la taquinait pour les rares fois où elle brisait les règles, on remarquait le moindre écart de Narcissa et sa conduite rigoureusement admirable était considéré comme la moindre des choses. Narcissa n'eut pas droit à tenter sa chance au pensionnat pour jeunes sorcières : il était inutile de faire des dépenses pour qu'elle se laisse submerger par les études et soit renvoyée en quelques semaines. On loua donc, pour la forme, les services d'une sorte d'harpie bourgeoise, Miss Sharplean

Miss Sharplean était une vieille fille au charme antique et indubitable. Malgré ses airs hostiles et les signes de son âge, qui commençaient à apparaître, il émanait d'elle un aura de classe et de luxe. Sans aucune parure, elle brillait pourtant. Sans vêtements luxueux, elle avait l'air habillée par un des couturiers les plus côtés de l'Avenue Stiffman, – un quartier adjacent au Chemin de Traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes, lieu de rencontre des dames sorcières, auquel on accédait par un Portoloin depuis le parc de Buckingham Palace. Miss Sharplean parlait peu mais ses remarques étaient toujours placées à la perfection. Sa renommée auprès des sorciers pourrait donner, selon Lord Black, un certain charme à Narcissa, un certain attrait. Et il était, selon les dires, bien placé pour parler de l'attrait de Miss Sharplean. Il alla même jusqu'à la loger au château jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix, revenue pour une semaine, la découvre assise auprès de lui dans le bureau. Dès lors, Miss Sharplean ne vint au château que durant les absences de la jeune fille. Une heure de larmes et quelques regards hostiles de la part de Bellatrix avaient su convaincre Lord Black.

- Allez, viens.

La brune la regardait, insistante, grimpant déjà sur le portail cadenassé qui séparait le quai du ponton de bois s'étendant sur la rivière du parc.

- Miss Sharplean dit qu'il ne faut pas.

Les cheveux étincelant dans la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi, Narcissa se tenait, stoïque, en retrait. Sa sœur avait déjà retiré ses bottines et soulevait sans aucune pudeur sa robe pourpre sur ses jambes pâles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Bellatrix s'était retournée, son regard menaçant et frémissant de rage lorsque sa soeur prononça le nom de la préceptrice.

- Miss Sharplean …

L'ainée descendit de la barrière.

- Papa a renvoyé Miss Sharplean. Ce que t'as appris cette oie sénile est donc nul et non avenu.

La plus jeune osa quelques pas en direction de l'eau. Miss Sharplean n'avait pas été renvoyée, la preuve : elle revenait loger au manoir dès que Bellatrix retournait en internat. L'expression « nul et non avenu » ne correspondant à rien de ce qu'on lui avait appris, Narcissa se risqua à un timide regard interrogateur.

- Ca veut dire qu'on s'en fiche, reprit la brune avec mépris.

Reconnaissant dans la voix de sa sœur le ton tranchant qu'il ne fallait pas contredire, Narcissa s'assit sur le bois poussiéreux et regarda ses chaussures.

- Eh bien, enlèves-les, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On va nous voir si tu ne te dépêche pas.

Baissant le regard, la petite fille tortilla ses longs lacets de soie entre ses doigts.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- … On m'a pas … appris.

Elle avait honte. Honte que Bellatrix ait encore cet avantage sur elle. Une honte qui inonda son corps. A quatre ans, elle ne savait ni faire, ni défaire ses lacets.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne servait à rien, la Sharplean.

La jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière, sauta près de sa sœur et lui enleva ses chaussures d'un geste rageur. La relevant par les épaules, elle la poussa près de la barrière.

- Grimpes, je te porte.

Avant que la plus jeune aie le temps de réagir, Bellatrix la saisissait déjà par les hanches et la faisait basculer de l'autre côté du portail. La blonde tomba, sans réagir, et se releva sans chouiner. Rapidement rejointe par son aînée qui bondit à ses côtés, alerte et souple, elle se mit à tourner sur elle même en regardant en direction de ses pieds.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- J'ai déchiré ma robe.

Narcissa tournoyait comme un chien courant après sa queue, tentant d'attraper le bas de ses jupons, le regard angoissé.

- T'es vraiment pas maline. On dirait Trevor Hampton, de mon école, quand je lui ai fait pousser une queue de rat parce qu'il m'avait poussée.

Trevor Hampton, c'était en fait le chauffeur des Black, dont Bella connaissait le nom grâce à son badge. L'école de Bellatrix n'était pas mixte. Et la jeune fille ne savait rien sur les sorts de métamorphoses. Mais les regards admiratifs qui suivaient ce genre de fausses anecdotes l'amusaient beaucoup.

- T'as pas été punie ?

- On ne peut pas me punir. Parce que j'ai vingt-deux étoiles sur mon carnet, et qu'à partir de dix-huit on ne te dit plus rien.

Ça, par contre, c'était vrai.

- Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Bella posa les paires de chaussures qu'elle avait apportées, et s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le rebord du ponton et contemplait l'eau brillant et fuyante, se penchant dangereusement vers la surface frémissante sans oser y tremper ses pieds avant que sa sœur ne lui en donne l'ordre.

- Maintenant, on s'amuse.

Cette phrase peut sembler euphorisante. Elle fait plaisir, induit qu'on va passer un bon moment. Sauf quand votre sœur, qui s'est glissée insidieusement derrière vous, vous pousse du ponton.

Narcissa hurla, se débattant, alourdie par sa robe trop ample. Bellatrix regarda d'un air amusé le tableau qu'elle venait de créer puis, saisissant sa sœur par les cheveux, lui tira la tête hors de l'eau.

- Tu es tombée. Je n'étais pas là.

Elle la replongea violemment, écrasa d'un coup de pied les minuscules doigts qui avaient profité de cette aide providentielle pour s'agripper au ponton, et, saisissant la paire de chaussures de la petite fille, les jeta vers sa propriétaire qui luttait encore pour se maintenir à la surface.

- J'ai dit : tu es tombée. Je n'étais pas là.

Posant son pied droit sur la tête de sa sœur, elle l'enfonça sous l'eau. Jugeant qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à remonter seule, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette, brisa le cadenas du portail qu'elle ouvrit en grand, et fit exploser une gerbe d'étincelles rouges dans l'air chaud de l'après midi. Immédiatement alertés par le sortilège, les domestiques du manoir se précipitèrent vers la rivière. Bellatrix ôta alors sa robe, jeta sa baguette et plongea dans l'eau. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle avait remonté sa sœur à la surface et serrait dans ses bras le petit corps trempé, griffé au visage et aux bras par des branchages, sa robe en lambeaux. Narcissa tremblait, sa bouche entrouverte perlée de gouttes luisantes. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle subissait, sans même cligner des yeux, les soins de son aînée. S'ils avaient été plus rapides, ils auraient entendu un léger murmure, et auraient aperçu les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfoncer dans la nuque de la petite fille.

- Tu es tombée. Je n'étais pas là.

La réprimande fut aussi intensive que l'admiration pour Bellatrix. Cette dernière affirmait avoir aperçu sa sœur tomber à l'eau et s'être immédiatement précipitée à sa rescousse, après avoir soigneusement retiré ses vêtements et alerté le personnel. La plus jeune subit les gifles de la nourrice. Puis celles de son père. Puis celles de Miss Sharplean. Mais elle soutint qu'elle était allée sur le ponton, seule, et qu'elle était tombée. La version plut à tout le monde, et Narcissa, qui fut privée de repas pendant quelques jours, dut passer un mois avec des vêtements trop petits, en guise de punition et pour lui rappeler le sort de sa robe. Obligée se tenir voûtée pour ne pas faire craquer les coutures, elle endura les jérémiades de Sharplean sans broncher, sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tenir droite. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand sa tutrice la frappa parce qu'elle trébuchait et trainait les pieds, gênée par des chaussures bien trop petites. Bellatrix ne reconnut jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, même lorsque sa sœur et elle eurent atteint leur majorité et qu'il y eut donc prescription sur cette petite injustice. C'était un acte gratuit. Et pas le dernier.

De mémoire de domestique, Narcissa ne pleura jamais. Qu'on la frappe ou qu'on la caresse – ce deuxième geste était pourtant d'une rareté déconcertante pour la petite fille – elle arborait toujours l'air neutre que Miss Sharplean lui avait appris à conserver en toute circonstance, à coups d'épingle dans le dos de la main puis de très légers Doloris dans les doigts. Les paupières fixes, elle clignait des yeux et battait des cils dès qu'elle tournait le regard, comme l'austère Miss le lui avait enseigné, afin d'éviter de laisser à la vue de tous des globes oculaires tournoyant. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur dosée, à la limite de la volupté. Ses mains voletaient allègrement, là où il fallait, quelque peu rougies par les coups de sa tutrice. Leurs leçons étaient très calmes, et Narcissa avait appris à ne plus se plaindre. De toutes façons, la poignée de la porte donnant sur le boudoir des Black, où se déroulait l'éducation de la petite fille, était bien trop haute pour son corps quelque peu chétif. Narcissa avait six ans. Elle parlait quand on le lui demandait et récitait alors des phrases apprises sur un ton naturel lui aussi contrôlé. Elle ne courrait jamais mais marchait d'une démarche sereine. Elle ne souriait pas mais ne boudait personne. Elle n'avait jamais l'air de s'ennuyer mais ne frétillait pas d'impatience. Lorsque sa sœur, qui avait à présent presque douze ans, revenait au château, elle se laissait aller à quelques regards fervents et admirateurs. Bellatrix avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard durant l'été de ses dix ans et exhibait souvent ses grimoires et ses sortilèges devant une Narcissa toujours plus bouche bée. Cette dernière avait été, pendant les vacances, le cobaye de sa soeur. Un rôle pour lequel elle s'était spontanément portée volontaire. Successivement arrosée par un Aguamenti mal maîtrisée, puis maladroitement séchée – une nouvelle robe de Narcissa avait péri, cette fois par le feu, sacrifiée à l'épanouissement de sa grande sœur –, elle dut passer plusieurs heures paralysée par un Petrificus Totalus, le temps que Bellatrix se rende compte que le sortilège ne s'arrêtait pas tout seul. Tout avait lieu sur le ponton de bois au dessus de la rivière, lieu symbole de l'empire de Bellatrix sur sa sœur et des représailles qui, même si elles n'étaient pas claire dans la tête d'une Narcissa persuadée d'avoir été sauvée de la noyade par une aînée bienfaitrice, pesaient sur la plus petite des Black.

- Tiens toi droite. Et par Merlin, arrêtes de … Silencio !

Le sortilège n'eut aucun effet, sinon d'apeurer plus encore la petite fille qui contemplait, affolée, ses jambes s'agiter en tous sens, soumise à un Tarentallegra lancé par Bellatrix quelques instants plus tôt.

- Silencio !

Narcissa geignait encore un peu, non par crainte mais par étonnement de voir son corps rendu totalement incontrôlable. Mais une fois de plus, le sortilège de Mutisme ne fonctionna pas. On avait beau s'appeler Bellatrix Black, avoir plus de cinquante étoiles de pensionnat à son actif et un cobaye docile, on ne pouvait pas parvenir du premier coup à effectuer un enchantement réservé aux cinquième années. Cela eut le don d'énerver particulièrement la plus âgée des Black.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Allez faire comprendre à un enfant de sept ans qu'il ne doit avoir aucune réaction, même quand il se voit contraint, par un sort mal maîtrisé, de danser une gigue endiablée pendant plus de vingt minutes.

- Cissa, arrêtes ou …

Le regard de Bellatrix était empli de rage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie pendant les vacances scolaires, et encore moins sur une gamine enfermée dans un réduit poussiéreux. Si quelqu'un entendait Narcissa, ç'en serait fini de son image de jeune fille modèle. Jetant avec colère le grimoire de cinquième année contre le mur, elle en saisit un qui semblait plus ancien et donc plus efficace. Après s'en être servie pour gifler sa sœur, sans effet, elle l'ouvrit. Peut-être trouverait-elle un contresort pour arrêter les gémissements qui allaient la perdre. Mais elle trouva bien mieux. Canalisant sa colère, son mépris pour cette chouineuse inutile qui allait démasquer son côté sombre et machiavélique, elle pointa sa baguette vers sa petite soeur et murmura d'une voix glacée et teintée de dédain.

-Endoloris.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle avait voulu la souffrance de Narcissa plus que tout au monde, pendant cet instant. Parce qu'elle savait comment la plus jeune des Black réagirait.

Suffoquant, immobile, les bras et les jambes de sa cadette se tendant à leur maximum, Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche sans plus prononcer un son et s'effondra, les bras en croix, glissant contre la porte du réduit jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte le sol de pierre. A peine choquée, Bellatrix s'avança et chuchota :

- Lumos.

La bouche de la petite fille était encore ouverte. Ses nattes blondes ne formaient plus le chignon strict qui plaisait tant à Miss Sharplean. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Bella s'accroupit.

- … Bouse de troll … Cissa, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Qu'elle teste des sorts sur sa sœur, passe encore, elle pourrait dire que c'était de l'assiduité. Qu'elle le fasse dans un réduit clos et sale, d'accord, elle pourrait expliquer qu'elle avait peur qu'on la voit échouer. Mais qu'elle ait tué sa cadette dans un simple coup de sang, parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire taire ses gémissements qu'un des trois sortilèges interdits … Cela poserait sûrement problème.

- Nox.

Elle se releva, frémissante. Mais quelle idiote. Cissa, bien sûr, pas elle. Si elle n'avait été aussi stupide, à geindre pour un petit Tarentallegra, elles n'en seraient pas là. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte du cagibi. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'avec un Mobilicorps, elle pourrait la jeter dans la rivière et faire passer le décès de …

- Ça marche ?

- Tais-toi, je réflé... Goule ! Cissa !

Narcissa Black, toujours couché au sol, la regardait d'un œil faible et luisant de fièvre. Bellatrix ne se jeta pas sur elle, rassurée de ne pas avoir commis le crime pour lequel elle frémissait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle referma le réduit et se laisse glisser sur le sol. Sur ceux qui sont habitués à souffrir, Doloris ne fait pas grand chose. A retenir.


End file.
